Mind Tricks, Gadgets, Cards, Calendar
Liaden Teachings *'The Scout Rainbow' Visualize the colors of the rainbow, one by one, relaxing more deeply at each level. Beyond violet, the last color of the Rainbow, is a door, beyond the door is a Safe Place. Each Place is unique to each practitioner of the Rainbow. The order of the colors is: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Violet. At Yellow and at Purple, one may exit the exercise by opening one's eyes, if one so wishes. Carpe Diem *'Breath's Duty' Breath's duty is to breathe for the clan as the clan allows, Breath's duty is to breathe the body whole, Breath's duty is to plan for the clan's increase, Breath's duty is to keep the Balance told, Breath's duty is to ... Breath's Duty *'All's well that ends well' A Terran proverb meaning that despite the methods necessary to arrive there, a fortunate outcome should be celebrated.Mouse and Dragon, ch 5 Time, Days, Holidays *'Time / Day Relationships' Balance of Trade foreword **8 Standard Days in One Standard Week **32 Standard Days in One Standard Month **384 Standard Days in One Standard Year **96 Standard Days in One Relumma **12 Standard Months in One Standard Year **One Relumma is equal to 8 twelve-day weeks **Four Relumma equal One Standard Year *'Days of the Liaden Week, in order of appearance ''(needs reference for order)' **Jeelum **Cheletha''Conflict of Honors, ch 34 **Trils(day)Scout's Progres, ch 3''Scout's Progres'', ch 30''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 7"A Day at the Races" **Banim"Pilot of Korval"Scout's Progres, ch 7''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 16''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32''Carpe Diem'', ch 6 **Askop **Trianna **Zeldra''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 24 **Storaav **Filkom **Finyal''Scout's Progres'', ch 11''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 39"Shadow Partner" **Velgrana **Metlin''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 23 **Treslan''Carpe Diem'', ch 14 *The days of the first week are all "firstday", as in: Jeelum Firstday, Cheletha Firstday. *The days of the second week are all "seconday", as in "Trils Seconday, Banim Seconday, and so on 'til "eighthday" whereupon we all start over again. (needs reference) *A twelve-day is mentioned from time to time, somewhat as Terrans might refer to a week. (needs reference) Festivals, Holidays, etc. *Little Festival A Day at the Races 6 days Certain Symmetry Time of Day *Tenth Chant Wardsday -- Moonhawk's chant, on Sintia Moonphase *Solemn Six Hours of Dawn (Delgado) set by Querna Breath's Duty *Quarter-glass -- Aelliana promises to be back in a quarter-glass -- a short period of time Mouse and Dragon, ch. 5 *half a glass -- Aelliana asks Mr. pel'Kana to bring the car in half a glass.Mouse and Dragon, ch. 16 *Prime -- evening meal (needs reference) Year Names *Dalenart (the year Jen Sin yos'Phelium left his ring at Tinsori Light)Scout's Progress, ch 29 *Qin (the year of a diary entry made by the second Delm of Korval)Scout's Progress, ch 5 *Sandir (the year Korval achieved Balance for the shaming of Eba yos'Phelium)Local Custom, ch 32 *Yergin (the year Chi and Petrella were born)Local Custom, ch 31 *Amrasam (the year of Miri Tiazan's birth; circa Standard Year 1327)Agent of Change, ch 6 *Saro (the year Daav succeeded Chi as Delm)Scout's Progress, ch 11 *Mitra (the year of Ren Zel dea'Judan's birth;"Changeling" coincides at least partially with Standard Year 1369"The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line", Adventures in the Liaden Universe #8) *Tofset (the year Er Thom helped Master Tea Merchant Bed War tel'Pyton with an oversupply of Morning Sunrise tea, to the profit of them both)"Certain Symmetry" *Trolsh (the year Sav Rid Olanek came into conflict with Shan yos'Galan; coincides at least partially with Standard Year 1385)Conflict of Honors, ch 32 *Trebloma (the year Val Con met Miri; coincides with the latter part of Standard Year 1392 and the early part of 1393)Carpe Diem, ch 6 Delgado Time ' *'Oktavi - a day of the week''Fledgling'', ch 1 *Days are divided into hours; clocks chime every eighth-hour''Fledgling'', ch 3''Fledgling'', ch 4 *Individual hours are called e.g. sevenbells, ninebells. (Ninebells at night is late.)Fledgling, ch 5 Times within an hour take the form "eight bells four".Fledgling, ch 6 *smaller time units - **ticks may be a colloquial usage Fledgling (also in use on Eylot)Saltation **clicks (references in Scavage game on Delgado, may be a time keeping mechanism within the game itself)Fledgling, ch 9 Games Cards Cards in a Liaden Deck *Six face cards -- Delm, Nadelm, Thodelm, A'thodelm, Master Trader, Ship -- and twelve common cards in each suit.Local Custom, ch 22 Lesser cards include "qe'andra" and "pivot".Roving Gambler *Three suits: Red, Blue and Black or Red, Blue and Green.Roving Gambler *Cards are rectangular, and (at least in yos'Galan's pack) gilded. Pikit Hands *Arch Flush''Roving Gambler'' *Clan Royale: all six face cards, at least, and in one suit?Scout's Progress, ch 6''Roving Gambler'' *Dozen's Lot''Roving Gambler'' *Nebularity''Roving Gambler'' *Scout's Progress: (not described); not a bad hand, but doesn't beat a Clan Royale''Roving Gambler'' *Small Cluster''Roving Gambler'' *Triple Flash''Roving Gambler'' Counterchance * played with a board, dice and counters''Local Custom'', ch 2 * "On top of the table was a board, margins painted with fanciful designs. The center of the board was marked into blue and brown squares, bounded by larger borders, like countries. There were twelve countries in all, Anne counted, each containing twelve small squares. On the table outside the board were four twelve-sided ebony dice. Two shallow wooden bowls likewise sat to hand, each filled with oval pebbles. The pebbles in the right bowl were red; those in the left, yellow."Local Custom, ch 18 *'markers and throws are mentioned...' Pigup sticks A game known to both Liadens and Terrans, in which a bundle of sticks are dropped on a table and a player must remove them one at a time without ever disturbing the remaining sticks. A Liaden variant, described as "Palaz Dwaygo Solcintra-style", uses three dozen sticks in a variety of colors (including purple, blue, red) which offers the additional challenge of doing the sticks in a particular color order. Quick-sticks, as played on Surebleak, uses twenty-five sticks ("twenty-four Sticks, plus the pick"Dragon in Exile, ch 32), lighter in weight and all the same color.Roving Gambler Musical Instruments *autopipes''Fledgling'', ch 20 *dulciharp -- an autoharp''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 19 *lap-harp -- found on the planet Skardu"Veil of the Dancer" *omnichora -- also 'chora **a successor to the organ''Local Custom'', ch 23 **requires powering on before playing **"Anne sat on the bench, flipped stops, set timings, tone, balance, and began, very softly, to play."Local Custom, ch 6 **"Val Con flipped the power on; hands flickering over the stops, setting values and intensities" **"The light on the keyboard came up as Con touched the pressue plate." "His right hand left the beat for a moment, switching stops and ranges, intensifying sound."Agent of Change, ch 3 **"Val Con flipped stops, adjusted frequencies"Agent of Change, ch 5 **"the complex keyboard of the 'chora"Agent of Change, ch 7 **half-chora -- a variant for musicians with limited space? Anne has one in her apartment at University''Local Custom'', ch 4 which rests upon a table''Local Custom'', ch 13 **yos'Galan's omnichora, a top-of-the-line model, has ivory keys and is encased in satiny wood *Reed flute -- Val Con makes a reed flute to attract the children"To Cut an Edge" Dances *''kaprian'' -- A Liaden partner dance.Ghost Ship ch 34 *''presta'' -- A Liaden partner dance, one that a young woman might not wish to dance with her father with other partners available.Ghost Ship ch 34 **"He moved his hand in an upward twist, hers following, so that their fingers were joined and the inside of their wrists pressed together, waiting... And the music began. The presta started slow, with a treble circle, as if the dancers were opponents, instead of partners in a joint effort. It then moved into a series of sharp steps, done not quite at arm's length, then a disengage, and full turn." *''volentra'' -- A Liaden partner dance, also called the "hello dance"; signifies "the intent of coming together in good will".Ghost Ship ch 34 Publications *'The Code of Proper Conduct '-- 1st edition during exodus (protocol for shipboard life) -- 2nd edition 12 years after planet fall, 358th edition published by Lady Kareen. *The Gazette -- "a kind of combination gossip sheet and newspaper of record for Liaden clans"Trade Secret, ch 13; page 8 has clan news (marriage contracts signed, fulfilled; deaths; adoptions)Mouse and Dragon, ch 1 **Outworlds have their own versions, such as the Eylot Gazette.Landed Alien *Scholarship Review''Scout's Progress'', ch 27 *Daily On Dit (needs reference) *Faculty-Administration Quarterly - "The Faq" Delgado University, carries daily university news, Jen Sar Kiladi calls it "The Scandal Sheet" "Fledgling", ch 3 Gadgets *Bug-Finder - has a readout with cheery blue lights''The Beggar King'' *Checksec - device to block signals to retain privacy, pro models can also probe thise signals, record them and report over the network.Saltation, ch 2 *Message pad - Aelliana gets her messages on one: audio and written''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 4 *Momson Cloak - survival device for pressure loss''Breath's Duty'' *Mumu - similar to a smart phone, has a screen, emits an ID, can be tracked''Fledgling'', ch 1 *Nerligig - for getting attention (watchmalog, bornduggle, gimbag joints)Breath's Duty *Orbital Traffic Scanner (OTS)Saltation *Port-comm - Er Thom uses one''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 1 no doubt a variation on a personal computer *Skimmers - two-person, no electronics, like zero-friction hockey pucks''A Day At The Races'' *Stubbs Microranger - portable weather station''Misfits'' *Suture gun - Shan uses this to patch Ren ZelChangeling Skimmer Names''A Day At The Races'' *Araceli - Korval's *Tolanda - the favorite *Kelti References